


"Wait I'm the WHAT"

by Pipthechaotic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And first multi-chapter fic, F/M, First fanfic on this site, Fluff and Angst, Funny, M/M, Multi, so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipthechaotic/pseuds/Pipthechaotic
Summary: It's a bright and beautiful morning the sun is shining the birds are chirping all in all this is the means for a perfect day.Unless you're me the names Lance and this is the story of how I became a demon king, got engaged to a hot-headed pain in my ass, and basically saved the whole world.





	"Wait I'm the WHAT"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so bear with me here

Chapter 1

 

It's a bright and beautiful morning the sun is shining the birds are chirping all in all this is the means for a perfect day.

Unless you're me the names Lance and this is the story of how I became a demon king, got engaged to a hot-headed pain in my ass, and basically saved the whole world.

"Ahhh, I'm late I'm late I'm late I am soooooo late" Lance mutters to himself as he sprints down the street barely avoiding running into people. Lance makes his way down to the baseball felid before he has to stop dead when he almost ran into a stop sign( ha the irony).

Catching his breath he looks over at the guys that are practicing on the field.

He watches for a bit remembering the time he uses to play.

"Ugh what am I doing I don't have time for this" Lance let out a frustrated sigh raking his hand through his hair and started walking since he was already gonna be late anyway why run.

Lance hadn't even made it three feet from the stop sign when he heard a commotion.

"Hey, nerd you think you're better than us now that you got into that fancy prissy high school," The leader of the group of bully said.

Huh, what the hell is happening lance thought moving his head to see who was the one the group was focusing their attention on.

Wait, I know that guy that's Matt Holt from middle school Lance then made eye contact with Matt and he knew that now there was no way for him to just walk away without feeling like a huge ass.

So he did what he was great at...he started talking which was the most idiotic thing he could have done.

"Hey leave him alone what gives you the right to pick on anyone you want" Lance shouted walking a little bit closer to the group.

The group stopped and laid their eyes on him giving Lance the hardest glares that he has ever seen. Wait, scratch that second hardest his mama still ranks first place in his book.

"The fuck who do you...wait I know you your Mcclain right," The leader said turning his scrunched up face in Lances direction.

"Uh...yeah?" Lance taking a step back.

Matt who was silent the whole time then looked around for an opening between the guys who were now distracted by Lance and then bolted out and ran in the other direction.

"Hey! get back here ugh...hm well since it's your fault that he got away why don't we give you his punishment instead" He said smirking as the group got closer.

Lance stood there dumbfounded Are you, are you fucking kidding me that asshole I try and help him out and he runs away Lance thought as the two of the guys grabbed a hold of his arms and started dragging him into...the women's public bathroom?

What the hell oh nononono why are we going into the girl's bathroom Panicked Lance started struggling more against there grip which didn't work at all.

Once they all made it into the bathroom they dragged Lance to one of the stall doors and opened it shoving him down so his face was right in front of the toilet.

"Well, this is going to be fun" The goblin looking guy snickered out. "For us, I mean not for you".

Lance looks to the guy then the toilet then back to the guy the dred suddenly sinking in as to what was about to happen.

Oh, you have got to be JOKING I can't believe this is really happening to me why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut.

" Wa-wait guys come on let's be reasonable here" Lance stuttered out as they started moving him closer to the toilet.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut.

Just when his hair was about to touch the water Lance was forcefully sucked into the toilet water completely surrounding him as he was being dragged.

He then was spat out of a well landing hard on his back.

"Ugh, what the heck happened" Lance blinked his eyes open looking up at the clear blue sky.

Slowly he sat up and looked around to see where the heck he was.

It looked like he was somewhere in the country since he could not see a building at all it just looked so rustic he then saw a girl caring a basket.

Lance instantly perked up.

"Yes, a person maybe she can tell me where I am" Quickly hopping up he made his way to her.

"Uh Hello the names Lance and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am," He said using some of the good old Lance charms.

She stood still looking at him in complete confusion before realization crossed her features.

She started screaming.

"Wait whats wrong why are you screaming" Frantically Lance said waving his hands around trying to calm the girl down.

She, if possible screamed even louder then threw the basket she was carrying at him and ran away.

Lance stood there in shock for a moment.

"What. the hell. just. happened." Lance said slowly watching the retreating girl.

Suddenly a whole bunch of townspeople came and started chucking stuff at him.

"Ow, what the hell," Lance said covering his head with his arms.

Before Lance even had a chance to blink someone came running up to him on a horse.

Lance looked up at the guy riding the horse eyes widening a fraction.

The dude was very muscular compared to Lance's lanky frame he was missing one eye and in its place was a perfectly circular piece of metal that glowed a bright shade of yellow.

He stared down at Lance not breaking eye contact which made lance start to fidget.

The guy the started to speak to him there was one problem with this though.

Lance couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Um, What? I..I cant understand you".

He looked at Lance for a moment before jumping down from his horse once he was in front of Lance he firmly gripped both sides of Lance's head.

"Uh, dude what are you doing-Ahhhhhhhhh" Lance started screaming as the guy begins to squeeze his head.

He then let's go after a minute or so Lance falling to the ground clutching his head.

"There you should be able to understand me now" came a harsh sounding voice from the guy.

Just as Lance was about to cuss out this fucker he realizes he could understand him now.

Lance then got up once the pain in his head stopped after a couple seconds.

He heard whispers in the crowd.

"It's him the latest". 

"look at his dark brown hair and light brown skin and the dark blue eyes". 

"There are already wanted poster for him".

Wait what are they talking about Lance thought to wonder why this involved him.

"Sir Sendak bind this altean using your god-like powers " the girl he spoke to said.

"Relax he hasn't yet grasped the situation that is happing yet," Sendak said looking Lance over.

"Lance!" suddenly a guy who had black hair except for a white tuft of it at the front and a scar a crossed his nose came bursting through on horseback.

Just as Lance was about to ask what that meant and how that guy knew his name he was suddenly lifted off of the ground.

"What the" Lance looks over his shoulder to see what grabbed him.

Lance freezes.

It's a...its a Skeleton with bat-like wings.

Lance looks at it for a moment and does the only logical thing that his mind can come up with.

He screams.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done now to the next one.......yay
> 
> Wish me luck


End file.
